A girl on the Migrator
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: My first Club Penguin Fanfiction. Captain Rockhopper finds an orphan penguin girl, and then he becomes her adoptive family, enjoy it!


A girl on the Migrator

**Fan Fiction readers, here's my first Club Penguin fanfic! This may like to you, since it was written with love and effort… (I do not own Club Penguin, only my baby penguin girl.)**

**Including my favorite Characters Rockhopper and Puffle Yarr ! **

Another visit from Captain Rock hopper and puffle Yarr, and like always the islands celebrated with pizza and with stinky cheese like the one that the captain liked, also with pirate music, it was another festivity dedicated to Rockhopper .

After a fantastic party the captain and his puffle Yarr were ready to go to their home, until Captain Rockhopper heard some crying sounds, with the kind heart that he have, he moved thoughtful to find out who was crying, the crying sounds came behind a rock, and when Rockhopper lifted his body to have a nice look of the crying thing, he found a young turquoise penguin girl with blond hair and with two pigtails, also had a shell-formed collar, her paws were little and cute, just about her loud and inconsolable crying, she was upset by something, and was holding a picture tightly to her chest, Rockhopper patted her little head, and said to her softly in pirate speech:

"Arrgh what happen young lady?" hearing Rockhopper's question, the little girl lifted her head and with her green-eyed wet eyes saw the captain, with a sweet and an innocent look, that Rockhopper immediately felt pity for her, she was also dirty and injured, with some little wounds in all her body.

"I´m scared, I lost my puffle" That was the young girl reply, so Rockhopper remembering what he felt when his puffle Yarr got missed, he gently held the young girl in his flippers, but when he did that, the young penguin girl cried even more aloud,Rockhopper just jumped from side to side with the little girl in his flippers, Yarr was calmly sited on the rock, watching all the scene also sighing like saying "Arr, my dad is an awkward" Rockhopper was losing his head in impatience also in desperation, to find out what was happen to the girl.

"Arrgh, arrrrrggggggh, little marine… please stop the shower… arrrgggh!" Rockhopper sounded funny to at least make the penguin girl stop her incessant crying, but it do worked a little bit, but still sobbing, Rockhopper sighed, he thought that baby penguins were as delicate as puffles, he just pulled out a little bit of sweat crossing his head, and cleaned his hat, then placed it in his head again, then made the airplane game to the precious little penguin girl, that made her to giggled a bit, until Rockhopper neglected and accidentally dropped the girl to the floor, and nothing could prepared captain Rockhopper, for the scene that because of his awkwardness do, the little penguin girl cried again, dropping her picture, and making a tantrum about the pain that she felt when, she was accidentally dropped to the floor, kicking the snowed ground with her tiny paws, and hitting the floor with her thin little flippers, the young girl was, Rockhopper with his flippers on top of his ears was, also running to all the sides, and the most funny thing it was that Yarr were watching all the awkward scene, the pirate puffle just jumped from the place that he was apparently laying to Rockhopper´s shoulder, and nuzzled a bit the captain's shoulder making him to turned his head to face him, Yarr made a sound that was referring to give to the young girl a little cuddle, to calm her a little bit, and like a thunderbolt Rockhopper cuddled the little girl with care,also apologizing the foolishness that he had committed.

"Arrgh there little marine, relax and tell how did you lose your puffle." Rockhopper said to her with the intensions to calm her down, the little girl moved forward and hugged the pirate, also buried her face into the pirate's, and he just put his flipper on the girl´s head, rocking her and shushing her.

"I was on my igloo, and she wasn´t in there, please, please I beg you to find her, it is my unique company." The girl sniffled, Rockhopper went paled when he heard the information from the girl, and also the pleas, the captain held her again, this time with extreme care, also with one flipper on her back and the other on her head.

"Shh, there, there young marine, what about your family." Rockhopper comforted her, but only made her to cry more, Rockhopper at last sat on the floor still with the girl on his flippers, the young girl replied him meekly:

"I…I missed my f-am-m-i-ly , in the murder…" Rockhopper almost dismayed, about all this situation, the little girl was sawing him with her eyes replete with sosft tears, Rockhopper dried all her tears, and showed her protection.

"Arrgh, there young marine, you're not alone, I'll be your new family." Said the captain solemnly, the young girl looked up to him, a sweet smile crossed her face, but still sad, for the missing of her puffle.

"R-really, you will be my new family?" The young girl said to Rockhopper innocently.

"Arrgh, of course my little marine" The kind-hearted pirate said to the orphan little girl, the girl smiled, and hugged him.

"Thanks, I´m happy, you're the best penguin I have met." With a sweet smile the girl replied to Rockhopper.

"No problem little marine, but what is your name?" Rockhopper asked her about her name.

"Eh... sorry but I don't have a name." The young girl said looking at her paws, also getting ashamed for not having a name, thoughtful Rockhopper stroke his beard, if he will be the new family of the young girl, he had to put her a name, but what name he should put to her? That was the main problem, after thinking and thing for a name, Rockhopper finally had an idea for naming the young penguin girl, he happy for the idea, moved a little in front of the girl, that was still staring at him, he then held her, and raised her up, with a smile in his face.

"Arrgh, since I said ye marine too much, then Marine it will be your name, my little Marine." Said Rockhopper giving to his new company a huge hug, making Marine to giggle clapping her thin little flippers.

"Yep, I like my name… Marine is a perfect name!" That was Marine happiest reply to Rockhopper, both penguins hugged to each other, it was Rockhopper's first time with a child, something that he wanted to experiment a few years ago, also today he was happy, also Yarr his puffle.

Later on Rockhopper and Marine, where on the Migrator happily together, it was almost night, Yarr was already asleep. Later on Rockhopper was preparing ,Marine's bedroom, with all beautiful things for young girls, Marine was staring innocently at the Migrator's windows, it was the most peaceful night on the whole sea, after watching happily, Marine then began to yawn, since was a little four-years-old girl and the sleeping schedule was unable to be changed anyway, she was closing her eyes also yawning, she couldn't stayed awake to watch the sky anymore just to sleep.

"Ahoy me little Marine, time to sleep, tomorrow ye will play." Rockhopper said to Marine, who just nodded, and put in front of Rockhopper to hold her to bed, Rockhopper held her with care and place her on the bed, also began to read her all his normal stories, about the might squid and how does he found Yarr, Marine fell asleep while Rockhopper finished reading her the yarr story,Rockhopper kissed her.

The next morning Marine Woke up cheerfully, she then felt a fluffy sensation, it was a friendly cute pink puffle, Marine recognized at her puffle, and the puffle as her, she held the puffle and hugged him tightly.

"Pinkie!, you´re alright, I missed you, I missed you" Said Marine happily with her puffle, and also she found a surprise, near her it was his adoptive father Rockhopper, she threw herself happily to Rockhopper and hugged him with Pinkie.

"Daddy, you find him, thanks, thanks!" Said Marine to her beloved adoptive daddy, who raised her up and down playing the airplane game,since it was her favorite game, it was the most happy family that Rockhopper had, since he was orphan too, the mighty squid swallowed all his family, that´s why Rockhopper sometimes feel sad, but now he had a new company, Marine the little penguin girl, they traveled faraway lands together and do all the things together, Marine love Rockhopper, Rockhopper love Marine, they were united, and never will be disengaged for nothing, this was Captain Rockhopper´s new family, it was: Marine, Yarr and Pinkie, he will not wish another thing instead of his family.

**To be continued…**

**Well fancfiction readers, this is my first Club Penguin Fanfiction, I´ll continued it later on since I have to do some things, but I´ll continued is a promise! **


End file.
